


To Honor...

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Gen, Hint Of Ollie/Tommy, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a promise to be kept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Honor...

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Attempted rape  
> Spoilers: For _Sacrifice (1x23), City Of Blood (2x21)_ , and _Unthinkable (2x23)_  
>  Original LJ Date Of Completion: May 30, 2014  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: July 23, 2014  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 484  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author's Note: While mostly gen, there is a hint of Ollie/Tommy.

Oliver smiled as he circulated amongst the Board members and their significant others. The champagne was excellent and the _hors d’oeuvres_ exquisite. After five years on the Island he appreciated good food more than ever.

_Champagne’s not bad, either._

He spoke to a female Board member while his mind went over his prospective patrol. He hoped that it would be uneventful. After the leveling of Starling City for the second time in two years, he had gone through more than enough with all the craziness of Deathstroke, Malcolm Merlyn and a dozen other enemies all primed and ready to take aim at him.

He saw Felicity in an ice-blue dress, her smile shy but paradoxically confident. The spangles glittered as she moved, her diamond earrings glittering as they swayed. Diggle moved unobstrusively in his dark suit, looking exceedingly handsome.

Oliver was charming, light-hearted and the perfect figurehead for Queen Industries. This was the civilized part of his life, light years away from his time on the island or his career as the Arrow.

He tamped down his grief over the loss of his mother and his worry over his missing sister. If he ached with loneliness and grief, he kept it to himself. There was a city to rebuild, once again.

& & & & & &

The night was cool, the spirals of smoke rising up from rubble. The gangs roamed the streets, filling the void left by an overworked and understaffed police force.

The Arrow stalked the ruined neighborhoods with bow in hand, leaping lightly from roof to roof. He saw three shabby men following a frightened woman down a shattered street. As they closed in on her, he took careful aim and the arrow sliced through the jacket of the lead thug, propelling him against a brick wall. 

The other two looked up, blanching as they saw the Arrow. He drew back his bow, aiming for the second thug. He kept a clamp on his anger, staying cool as he drew a bead on the tough. His fingers twitched as he could have easily sent an arrow through the would-be rapist’s heart. Instead he aimed the arrow at the man’s arm and another to the third man’s leg. He swung down to approach the shaken woman.

“It’s all right, Miss.”

She looked about thirty and was dressed shabbily. “Th…thanks,” she stuttered.

“Come on, I’ll escort you home.” He dialed the local precinct on his cell phone and told them to come and get the three thugs.

He brought the woman to a rundown tenement and made sure she was safely inside her apartment. He went back up to the rooftops.

 _Back on the Island I would have killed those cretins. I might have done it last year, or at least hurt them a lot more._ A sad smile curved his lips. _But that wouldn’t be honoring your memory, would it, Tommy?_

The Arrow continued on his patrol.


End file.
